The invention relates to an electric household blender having a removable container, in which motor-driven winged blades rotate and having a motor base with an electric operating switch.
In known apparatus of this type it often occurs, particularly when a low-density material is to be processed in the container, that the rotor of the motor continues to rotate for several seconds after being turned off. If the user is not careful there is a danger of severe injury if the user places his hand into the container before the blades have completely stopped rotating.
In order to protect the user of a household blender from this type of injury, it has already been proposed in German Pat. No. 2,228,189 to close the control circuit of a brake device of the motor as soon as the lid is removed from the container. For this purpose the electrical circuit of the drive motor includes one or more switches connected in series, whose movable switch element can assume either an operating position in which the electrical circuit is closed, or a rest position in which this electrical circuit is open. The movable switch element of at least one switch has at least one contact, which, when in the rest position, closes the control circuit of the brake device of the motor. Turning the blender on by moving the switch out of the brake position is effected by pressing the lid against the container. This known household blender has the disadvantage that the user must continually press downward on the lid of the device and can thus not leave the device while it is in operation. Furthermore, the known household blender cannot be combined with auxiliary units, such as a mixing unit, citrus press or meat grinder, because these auxiliary units require a firm anchor to the motor base.